Forever Or Never
by AliceTheWriter
Summary: Je savais que Poudlard avait des problèmes, qu'ils étaient en guerre où je ne sais quoi. Par contre, je ne savais pas que mon imbécile de petite soeur avait décidée de s'allier à eux. C'est pour ça que je suis devant cette école qui ressemble à un château, alors que je suis un vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Je réédite donc mon histoire, puisqu'il y avait eu des problèmes de compréhension. Le POV sera indiqué pour Jade par un (J) et pour Hermione par un (H). Bonne lecture !

* * *

(J)

Je savais que Poudlard avait des soucis, qu'ils étaient en guerre contre Voldemort, mais je savais pas que ma petite sœur avait décidée de les aider, voilà pourquoi je me retrouve devant cet immense château, alors que je suis un vampire. Sarah avait décidée de les aider du jour au lendemain, elle m'avait laissée une lettre expliquant qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide, qu'on pouvait pas les laisser comme ça et blablabla... J'ai clairement deviné qu'un garçon se cachait derrière. Connaissant ma sœur, elle se lassera bien vite, et nous, on sera impliquées jusqu'au cou dans cette guerre qui n'est pas la nô pénètre en hâte dedans, des épouvantards rodant autour de l'école depuis quelques temps. Je ne me suis jamais confrontée à l'un d'eux, puisque nous sommes immortels, je doute qu'ils puissent nous atteindre mais par prudence je reste loin de ces cré château est grand, beaucoup trop grand pour que je m'y retrouve toute seule. J'use de mes sens pour tenter de trouver des murmures où des voix et repère rapidement un brouhaha lointain.

(H)

Ron mange comme un porc en face moi, fidèle à lui-même, tandis qu'Harry reste tourmenté depuis le début de la guerre. En somme je n'ai personne à qui parler, sauf Ginny, si elle daignait détourner son attention d'Harry.

- Hermione, tu finis ton poulet ? Me demande Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Non, vas-y...

Il se saisit du poulet et continue à dévorer tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Je me plonge donc dans mes bouquins, ce qui me vaut le désagréable surnom de miss-je-sais-tout. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si j'aime apprendre et si j'ai envie de réussir mes études ! Le professeur Dumbeldore s'avance alors vers l'estrade pour entamer un discours, ce qui est assez étrange pour un samedi. Il tape deux fois dans ses mains et le silence est immédiat.

- Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en guerre, et les alliés se font rares, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons refuser aucune opportunité. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Sarah Vanders, qui nous sera d'une grande aide.

Une jeune fille, trop jeune, s'avança aux côtés de Dumbeldore. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux noirs étaient soyeux et ondulés à la perfection, sa peau cristalline étincelait à la lueur des chandelles et deux petits yeux bleus me subjuguèrent. Son corps était petit et frêle, et on apercevait ses jambes blanches et nues sous une robe noire à froufrous. J'étais choquée, non seulement elle avait à peine 13 ans, mais elle était censée nous protéger. Elle sourit, et je compris aussitôt : deux petites canines pointaient à l'extrémité de ses lèvres, mais je fus visiblement la seule à le remarquer. Un vampire. Poudlard s'était allié à des vampires. Alors que je digérais cette nouvelle, les portes de la salle commune s'ouvrirent en un fracas assourdissant.

(J)

Je scrutai la salle d'un vif coup d'œil : tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Je soupirai, voilà pourquoi je déteste les apparitions publiques, a l'inverse de ma sœur qui adorait attirer l'attention. D'ailleurs, je la repérai rapidement au fond de la salle, à côté d'un vieux monsieur barbu.

- Sarah !

(H)

La jeune fille en question était petite, avait des longs cheveux noirs emmêlés, une peau blanche aux joues rouges et des grands yeux verts qui semblaient lancer des éclairs. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais sa présence nous pétrifiait tous, comme si elle nous avait envoûtés. En un millième de seconde, elle parcouru toute la salle, pour se poster devant Sarah. Leur ressemblance ne me frappa qu'a cet instant, elle étaient sœurs, il n'y avait aucun doute. La petite Sarah semblait effrayée, mais ses yeux étaient malicieux, comme amusés de la situation.

(J)

Ma sœur me fixait avec cette expression dont elle avait le secret, une petite moue irrésistible qui faisait fondre n'importe qui, mais je lisais clair dans son regard, elle se moquait de moi, ses petits yeux bleus la trahissaient.

- Sarah, tu rentres tout de suite à la maison ! Vociférai-je

- Je ne peux pas Jade, j'ai déjà signé le contrat. Dit-elle toute contente d'elle.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu t'engages dans une guerre qui n'est pas la notre ! Tu vas risquer ta vie Sarah !

- Quelle vie ? Tu ne me laisses rien faire ! Je reste seule à la maison tous les jours, tu m'éloignes des gens sous prétexte que c'est dangereux, tu me gâches la vie Jade ! Cria-t-elle.

Je reculai, étonnée. Sarah ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça, du moins pas aussi clairement. Je l'avais déjà vu bougonner quand je l'interdisais de sortir, mais rien de plus. J'étais si horrible que ça ?

(H)

Jade sembla blessée, je pouvais le sentir d'ici, et elle fit demi-tour. A mi-chemin, elle se retourna, les yeux embués.

(J)

- Papa et maman sont morts à cause de ces gens comme tu dis. Papa et maman ont été tués par toutes ces personnes autour de toi ! Ce sont des sorciers qui ont tués nos parents ! Tu comprends maintenant ?! Vociféra-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

(H)

La petite Sarah resta sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés, avant de fondre en larmes. Prise de remords, Jade alla consoler sa petite sœur, en s'excusant comme elle pouvait. Brusquement, Dumbeldore prit la parole au milieu de cette dispute familiale. Son ton exprimait plus la surprise que la confiance habituelle de son visage.

- Jade Vanders... Jadelle ?

(J)

Je tournai vivement la tête vers le vieillard et poussai un cri en le reconnaissant. Sous ses rides et ses traits fatigués, je pouvais reconnaître Albus, l'ami proche de mes parents...

Celui qui les avait trahis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

(H)

- Vous !

Jade semblait furieuse, sur le point d'exploser. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que même Dumbeldore soit effrayé. Elle s'avança vers lui et le saisit par le col avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle. Dumbeldore s'écrasa comme une vieille chaussette sur le sol, et ne parvint pas à se relever. Les professeurs s'étaient mis debout, sur le qui-vive. Rogue fut le premier à attaquer, et il n'y alla pas de main molle avec un Endoloris puissant. Contre toute attente, l'Endoloris toucha la vampire et semblait faire une couche par-dessus elle. Jade continuait à marcher comme si de rien n'était, puis d'un geste rageur, elle envoya valdinguer le sort à l'autre bout de la pièce. Par chance, il ne toucha aucun des élèves, mais il manqua de peu de faire décrocher un lustre.

(J)

Je m'approchais de lui, de ce visage que j'avais toujours détesté, de cette sale face de rat que je n'ai jamais pu retrouver !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale lâche Albus, vous avez trahis mes parents ! Vous les avez livrés à des mages noirs en guise de sacrifice ! Vociférai-je en l'envoyant valdinguer toujours plus loin par coup de pieds.

- Jadelle... murmura le vieillard.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ma sœur et moi avons vécu depuis, vous nous avez ruinés, détruites... dis-je, au bord des larmes.

- Vampétrificus !

(H)

Soudain, Jade se trouva immobilisée, dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre de ses membres. Dumbeldore se leva avec difficulté et cracha un filet de sang.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Je t'ai immobilisé pour que tu daignes enfin m'écouter sans me tuer.

- Les sorts n'ont aucun effet sur nous, comment est-ce possible ?

- On m'a enseigné suffisamment de choses pour que je puisse te tuer dans l'instant.

Jade resta muette, toujours immobile.

- Je ne voulais pas livrer tes parents aux mangemorts, Jade.

- Menteur !

- Je n'avais pas le choix, et de plus, ce sont tes parents qui ont prit cette décision.

- Quoi ?

- Les mangemorts avaient besoin de deux jeunes vampires pour leur rituel, autrement dit, ta sœur et toi.

Jade lança un regard à sa sœur, qui était pétrifié derrière le présentoir.

- Tes parents voulaient tout faire pour vous protéger, alors ils se sont rendus au rituel à votre place, prétendant que deux grands vampires comme eux feraient bien mieux fonctionner le sacrifice.

Jade commençais à pleurer, et j'avais de la peine pour elle. Dumbeldore semblait lui aussi au bouleversé.

- Les mangemorts y ont crus, sans savoir qu'un homme et une femme vampire feraient tout rater. Je vous avez caché avant, si tu t'en souviens, et ils n'ont jamais put vous retrouver.

(J)

Je n'en revenais pas, depuis tout ce temps, je me trompais sur l'identité de l'assassin de mes parents... Albus défit son sort d'immobilisation et je tombais à terre sur les genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Alors, ils ont fait ça pour nous... sauver ? Je sentis des bras se refermer autour de moi et compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Sarah. Elle pleurait aussi, et je la serrait fort dans mes bras.

Une fois que nous nous étions calmées, je me relevais et fit face à Albus.

- Merci. Merci de nous avoir éclairées. Nous ne vous causerons plus de dégâts.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, il m'interpella :

- J'ai peut-être le moyen de venger vos parents.

- Pardon ?

- Comme je le disais à ta sœur, nous sommes en guerre, et il se trouve que nos ennemis sont les mangemorts et leur chef, vous-savez-qui.

- Voldemort.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, car prononçer son nom portait soi-disant malheur. Je n'y croyais pas, en revanche, je croyais à la vengeance.

- Nous vous aiderons. Dis-je presque aussitôt.

Sarah leva les yeux vers moi avec surprise.

- On va rester Jade ? T'es sûre ?

- Oui, sûre et certaine.

Albus frappa des mains et déclara :

- Bienvenue à vous !

Doucement, puis avec conviction, des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle, suivit de cris et d'encouragements. Je vis Sarah diriger son regard vers un jeune garçon mignon, qui lui rendit son sourire. D'accord, c'était lui la raison. Quant à moi, un seul regard se détachait de l'assemblée. Il venait de la table du fond, d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine et au yeux bleus malicieux. Un étrange spécimen puisqu'il était assit contrairement aux autres et qu'il applaudissait mollement, les yeux rivés sur moi. Je lui décochait un sourire en coin avant de sortir de la salle commune, accompagnée de Sarah, Albus et une jeune fille aux cheveux frisés qu'il avait fait venir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

(H)

Dumbeldore m'avait appellée après la démonstration incroyable des deux vampires. Les grandes portes se reférmèrent derrière nous de façon à ce que le brouhaha ne soit plus qu'un petit murmure. Les deux filles m'éffrayaient, elles avaient une présence incroyable et je me sentais ridicule à côté d'elles.

- Bien, je vous présente Hermione Granger, elle vous fera visiter l'école et vous montrera vos appartemments.

- Enchantée. Dirent les deux vampires à l'unisson.

- Euh.. de même.

- Bien, je retourne dans la salle, faites vite miss granger, les cours reprennent bientôt.

Dumbeldore se retira et je me retrouvai seule face à deux buveuses de sang.

- Bon.. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer comment foncitonnent les escaliers.

(J)

C'est incroyable comment cette école et gigantesque. Il suffit que l'un de ces escaliers soit de mauvais humeur pour vous perdre définitivement. Cette jeune Hermione était bien sympathique et elle sembait connaître chaque recoins du château. Sarah ne semblait pas aussi convaincue que moi. Depuis le début elle ne cessait de souffler, et me murmurait souvent que cette fill était trop coincée. Certes, elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais je sentais que nous pourrions peut-être devenir amies. Après de nombreuses explications que je n'ai pas vraiment retenues, elle nous stoppa devant un grand tableau montrant un chevalier sur sa monture. Elle se tourna vers nous et déclara :

- Voici votre chambre.

Sarah ne pu retenir un rire mesquin, et j'avoue que je trouvais moi-même cette situation grotesque. Elle remarqua notre scepticisme et reprit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Pour entrer vous devrez dire le mot de passe. Ne l'oubliez surtout pas sinon vous serez à la porte. Pour cette chambre, le mot de passe est Mera Domus.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots le tableau s'ouvrit avec un grinçement. Sarah ouvrit grand la bouche et j'écarquillai les yeux. Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait en entrant, nous deux sur ses pas. La salle était magnifique, verte et noire, les lits étaient si anciens qu'il y avait encore des rideaux tout autour du lit. Sarah était moins enchantée par la décoration, elle qui adorait tout ce qui était rose et pailleté.

- Dumbeldore a déjà fait parvenir vos vêtements, ils sont dans l'armoire. Le dîner est à 19h, et...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, rouge pivoine, pensant avoir fait une gaffe. Pour la rassurer je lui souris et déclarai :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous débrouillerons pour manger, mais la nourriture humaine nous convient aussi. Merci encore pour ton aide.

Elle me décocha un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la porte quand ma soeur l'interpella :

- Attends ! J'aimerais beaucoup assister à l'un de vos cours, ce serait possible ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, je dois demander à Dumbeldore, mais pourquoi pas.

Sarah semblait toute excitée et rejoignis Hermione.

- Jade tu veux venir ? Demanda ma soeur avec sa tête de chien battu irrésistible.

- Non Sarah, je suis trop fatiguée...

- Allez s'il te plaît ! Me supplia-t-elle, faisant la moue.

- Désolée, je dois me reposer et préparer nos réserves.

- OK, comme tu veux.

Elle s'en alla avec Hermione, toute gueillerette tandis que je m'écroulai sur mon lit pour une sieste méritée.

(H)

Lorsque je sortis de leurs chambre, je fus surprise de découvrir Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux accolytes Crab et Goyle, comme d'habitude. Certes, la chambre des filles étaient situées à quelques pas des Serpentard, mais de là à ce que Drago Malefoy se trouve ici, c'était plus qu'une coïncidence.

- Tu nous as suivies ? Demandais-je, sur mes gardes. On ne sait jamais ce dont Malefoy est capable.

Il était habillé comme à son habitude, un habit qui ressemble à un costume entièrement noir. Il esquissa un sourire en coin à ma remarque et déclara de sa voix dédaigneuse :

- Evidemment. Des vampires débarquent à Poudlard et je suis censé attendre sans rien faire ? Tu me connais mal Granger...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda soudainement Sarah, plus menaçante qu'elle en avait l'air.

Drago la regarda avec un étrange sourire, à mi-chemin entre la curiosité et le dégoût. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'étudia sans aucune retenue. Sarah ne le supporta pas et le poussa violemment. Sa force n'était pas égale à celle de Jade, voir même beaucoup plus faible mais elle suffit à l'envoyer dans les bras de Crab et Goyle qui le rattrappèrent avec peine. Sarah n'aurait pas dû faire ça, elle allait s'attirer des ennuis... Drago se releva avec rage et vociféra :

- Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à moi stupide monstre buveuse de sang...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors en trombe, et en quelques secondes Jade avait plaqué Malefoy contre le mur. Crab et Goyle s'enfuirent en courant tandis que Malefoy était pétrifié. Je lisais sur le visage de Jade la haine et le dégoût, exactement ce que m'inspirais le serpentard.

- Ne dit plus jamais ça où je te vide de ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, dit-elle en accentuant chaque mot.

Elle lâcha Malefoy qui s'enfuit en manquant de tomber, non pas sans lâcher un dernière menace :

- Mon père en entendra parler ! Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !

Jade montra ses crocs en seule guise de réponse et il détala comme un lapin. Voir Malefoy dans cet état me fit éclater de rire, et étrangement, Jade et Sarah firent de même. Après nous êtres calmées, je proposai à Jade :

- Tu viens avec nous du coup ?

- Je vais juste passer voir Dumbeldore, j'ai nos réserves à faire.

- N'empêche, la tête qu'il à fait ! Ajouta Sarah en mimant la tête déformée de Malefoy.

Nous rigolâmes et nous dirigâmes vers le bureau de Dumbeldore tout sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

(J)

Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, et étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'il nous attendait. Sarah s'extasia sur le nombre de livres présents dans la pièce, elle voulu même en prendre un mais je la dissuadai d'un rapide coup de coude. Elle bougeonna en se frotant le coude et Dumbeldore, ayant compris notre petit manège déclara, tout sourire :

- Tu peux en emprunter un, je les ai déjà tous lus de toute manière.

Sarah frétilla de joie et alla tout de suite se saisir de l'un d'entre eux, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

- Et bien miss granger, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Sarah et Jade aimeraient assister aux cours, ce serait possible ?

- Bien sûr ! Au contraire, je pense que cela facilitera leur insertion dans l'école.

Le sourire de Sarah s'élargit encore plus, et je me rendis compte que finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, cette école...

- Monsieur, je pourrais vous parler, seul à seul ? Demandais-je, en faisant un rapide coup d'oeil vers les filles.

- Bien sûr miss Vanders. Allez, filez vous deux, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Hermione et Sarah disparaissèrent, me laissant seule avec le vieillard.

- Monsieur, j'aimerais savoir où je pourrais chasser et faire des réserves aux alentours.

Dumbeldore fronça les sourcils puis s'assit à son bureau, toujours pensif.

- Et bien, il y a Pré-Au-Lard, dans les quartiers mal famés, de nombreux clochards ivres morts peuvent constituer des proies faciles...

- Des clochards... Que ?

Ayant subitement compris, j'explosai de rire, sous le regard éberlué d'Albus.

- Albus... Sarah et moi ne buvons pas de sang humain, mais animal !

Il paru décontenancé un moment puis se reprit rapidement, réfélchissant de nouveau.

- Il y a bien la forêt interdite mais...

- Mais je suppose qu'elle porte bien son nom, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, mais elle est interdite pour les élèves, par pour toi.

- Parfait. Quel genre d'animal pouvons nous y trouver ?

- Un peu de tout, lapins, loups, biches... Mais aussi des licornes, des centaures.

Il marqua une pause et plongea son regard dans le mien, un expression sévère sur le visage :

- Je t'interdis formellement de toucher à l'une de ces créatures, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui Albus, ne vous en faites pas, je sais me contrôler.

Alors que j'allais m'en aller, il déclara :

- Jade, je sais que tu as besoin de sang humain pour survivre.

Je marquai une pause, devant l'encadure de la porte, avant de répondre gravement :

- Je sais. Je ferais le nécessaire pour Sarah.

- Mais tu...

- Au revoir, merci encore pour votre aide.

Je sortis précipitemment du bureau avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur. Ce n'est que lorsque je me trouvais au milieu des escaliers que je me rendis compte de quelque chose d'important : je n'avais aucune idée d'où était la forêt. Alors, je repérai une petite cabane et décidai d'aller y frapper. Un homme aussi poilu que grand vint m'ouvrir. Je dû presque me tordre le coup pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me regarda en fronçant les brouissailles qui lui servaient de sourcils avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh, mais c'est la petite Jade !

- Je ne suis pas petite, répondis-je en faisant une moue exagérée.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il me fit entrer dans sa cabane. C'était plutôt sale et mal rangé, mais on s'y sentait bien, comme chez soit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Euh... Je... bafouillais-je, gênée.

- Allons, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger !

C'est plutôt moi qui risquerai à vrai dire...

- Et bien... euh...fis-je en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Hagrid.

- Et bien, Hagrid, je dois chasser dans la forêt.

Son sourire se fana, et un air sérieux apparut sur son visage.

- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la forêt ?

- Ma petite, la forêt est juste là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la fenêtre qui donnait sur des arbres.

- Vraiment ? La forêt interdite est si proche de Poudlard ?

Hagrid fit son sourire habituel et répondit, sûr de lui :

- Ne t'en fait pas, les créatures restent à leur place, au fin fond des bois. Quel genre d'animaux recherches-tu ?

- N'importe quoi : lapin, biches, loups, même des écureuils s'il le faut...

- Bien, tous ces animaux se trouvent à la lisière de la forêt, ce sera facile de les trouver.

- Merci beaucoup Hagrid, j'y vais de suite.

- De rien, bonne chance !

Je filai de la cabane et m'enfonçai dans les bois. Grâce à mon odorat particulièrement dévelloppé, je parvins à repérer un renard. Je me jetai dessus et lui tordit le coup, avant de planter mes crocs dans sa chair. Je les retirai et sortis des bouteilles de ma veste, pour laisser couler le sang de l'animal dedans. Je fis de même pour tous les autres animaux que je croisai. Par chance, la forêt abritais de nombreux animaux, et je pus collecter au moins le tiers de ce qui nous faudrait pour l'hiver. Je décidai alors de rentrer dans le château pour aller rejoindre Sarah et Hermione.

(H)

Sarah s'était installée à côté de moi, nous étions actuellement en cours de potions avec Rogue. Sarah était visiblement déçue du cours, elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer et de bailler. Malheureusement, le professeur Rogue commencait à en avoir assez, et d'un geste vif il frappa son livre sur notre table, faisant sursauter Sarah par la même occasion.

- Et bien miss Vanders, mon cours n'est-il pas assez intéressant pour vous ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque là.

L'audace de Sarah me surprit et Rogue esquissa un demi-sourire méprisant.

- Vous vous croyez supérieure aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas supérieure aux autres, mais à vous oui.

Jade m'avait dit que Sarah était du genre à désobéire et à être insolente, mais c'était un comportement qu'il fallait à tout prit éviter avec le professeur Rogue. Je la gratifiai d'un léger coup de coude pour lui signaler qu'elle allait trop loin mais elle n'en fit rien. Avec empressement, Rogue plaça plusieurs petits ramequins devant elle, alignés les uns à côté des autres. Ils contenaient tous un liquide différent, et même moi je ne savais pas quelles étaient ces potions.

- Bien miss Vanders, si vous parvenez à me dire de quoi sont constituées toutes ces potions, je me garderais d'enlever 50 points à Gryffondor.

Des murmures d'indignations se levèrent dans la salle, murmures qu'il fit taire rapidement.

- Je ne suis même pas dans une maison professeur, protesta Sarah, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je m'en moque, je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas vous mettre à dos la seule amie que vous avez pour l'instant.

Sarah me regarda avec incertitude, et je lui répondis par un sourire gêné. Soudain, ayant reprit son aplomb, elle déclara en le fixant avec insitance :

- D'accord, mais si je parviens à deviner chacun des ingrédients, vous donnez 50 points à Gryffondor.

Rogue parut stupéfait de sa proposition, mais accepta néanmoins le défi. Sarah se pencha doucement sur la première potion et la renifla intensément. Elle resta ainsi, figée au-dessus de la potion avant de déclarer :

- Il y a du gingembre, sans aucun doute. Du sang de dragon également, ainsi que de la mandragore.

Rogue écarquilla grand les yeux, tout comme le reste de la classe. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Elle continua ainsi pour les quatres autres potions, jusqu'à la dernière. Elle fronça les sourcils, cette potion semblait lui donner du fil à retordre :

- Il y a du venin d'acromentule, du crin de licorne, un ongle de griffon mais... Il y a quelque chose d'autre, je ne parviens pas à trouver quoi...

Rogue esquissa un sourire et déclara, fier de lui :

- Je crois que nous pouvons retirer 50 points à...

- Une larme !

Rogue devint soudainement pâle comme le linge.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Je connais cette potion, c'est la potion qui efface les mauvais souvenirs ! Il faut verser une larme en pensant à ce souvenir, puis boire la potion.

Le professeur Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il vociféra alors :

- C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ça ! Est-ce miss Granger qui vous a aidée ?

- Non ! Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Et bien Albus... Pardon, Dumbeldore était amis avec mes parents, et passait souvent leur rendre visite. Il me donnait souvent des livres sur les potions, les sorciers ecetera... Dumbeldore apportait souvent des ingrédients à la maison pour faire des potions déstinées à mes parents. Satisfait ?

Rogue grimaça, et dit entre ses dents :

- 50 points pour Gryffondor, le cours est terminé.

Les gryffondors présents sautèrent de joies et commencaient à se rassembler vers Sarah. Elle était aux anges et semblait être la personne la plus heureuse au monde.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

(J)

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la salle de cours, celui-ci était malheureusement déjà terminé, et aucune trace de Sarah en vue. Ne voulant pas risquer de me perdre dans ce labyrinthe en les cherchant, je décidai d'aller m'asseoir sur des petits escaliers où personne ne semblait venir. Lentement, je m'allongeais sur les marches et réfléchis. Comment allais-je me procurer du sang humain ? Alors que je pensais à voix haute, une ombre se dressa au-dessus de ma tête et déclara :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Je me redressai pour découvrir avec dégoût le garçon que j'avais failli frapper quelques heures auparavant.

- Quoi, c'est interdit ? Demandais-je, la mine déconfite.

Il grommela et s'installa à ma surprise sur les marches sans oublier une distance de sécurité.

- Non, c'est juste que personne ne vient jamais ici à part moi.

- Ah... Désolée de t'avoir piqué ta cachette alors.

Étrangement, je réussis à lui arracher un sourire en coin, qui était plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Je me rallongeai sur les marches quand il me demanda :

- Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ?

Je relevai la tête vers son visage fin et anguleux, observai un instant sa moue boudeuse, ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses cheveux couleur platine puis déclarai en soupirant :

- Si je te le dis tu me prendras encore plus pour un monstre.

- C'est déjà trop tard. D'ailleurs, si mon père apprends que je parle à une buveuse de sang...

Je me relevai furieusement vers lui et il fit un mouvement de recul. Je le fusillai du regard et il protegea instinctivement son corps avec ses bras. Je soupirai et me rallongeai sous son air apeuré.

- Je me demande ce que les vampires ont bien pu te faire pour que tu nous déteste comme ça...

Il ne répondit pas et je continuai :

- Je me demandais comment j'allais survivre.

Je distinguai du coin de l'œil son expression de surprise, et voyant qu'il restait sans rien dire, je poursuivis :

- Pour faire court, j'ai besoin de sang humain au plus vite.

- Mais... Qu'as-tu été faire dans la forêt interdite alors ?

Je me relevai en position assise, un sourire en coin. Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, il baissa la tête, une rougeur étant apparue sur ses joues.

- Alors comme ça on m'espionne ? Demandais-je, taquine.

- Non... Je... Je surveillais.

Je laissai échapper un rire moqueur, il ne savait pas mentir...

- J'étais partie chasser dans la forêt.

- Mais... Il n'y a pas d'humains dans la forêt interdite...

Je soupirai. C'est dingue ce que toutes les espèces avaient comme préjugés sur nous.

- Je vais t'expliquer, comme ça, il n'y aura pas de malentendu. Pour vivre, nous pouvons largement nous satisfaire de sang animal, et ce en petite quantité. Le sang humain est un peu comme... Le chocolat.

- Le chocolat ? Vraiment ? Répondit-il, sceptique.

- Exactement. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en manger, vous pouvez vous en passer, mais c'est tellement tentant que ça en devient vital. C'est la même chose pour le sang humain.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler quand vous en buvez, c'est ça ?

Je soupirai à nouveau.

- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas une drogue, nous pouvons nous arrêter quand nous voulons. D'ailleurs, un verre par mois suffit amplement, c'est pour cela qu'une simple petite prise de sang nous suffit. Mais peu de personne acceptent...

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une simple piqûre.

- C'est là que ça se corse. Lorsque l'on boit le sang de la personne, on peut le reconnaître à des centaines de kilomètres, et les gens n'aiment pas ça, ils ont peur qu'on les attaques ensuite. Mais le plus effrayant n'est pas là. Je connais quelqu'un de ma famille, qui a prit le sang d'une même personne plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il a finit par ne plus pouvoir boire d'autre sang humain au risque de mourir.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Les prises de sang régulières affaiblissaient trop la jeune femme, il a dont décidé de s'abstenir. Il a attendu trop longtemps, son corps réclamait les globules de l'humaine et, n'y tenant plus... Il l'a vidée de son sang.

Il eut un léger frisson et, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, je dis en plaisantant :

- Maintenant, personne ne voudra avoir la moindre petite piqûre...

Je ris jaune et ma tentative échoua, son visage restait toujours aussi fermé. Brutalement, il se leva. Avant qu'il ne s'engouffre de nouveau dans le château, je l'interpellai :

- Eh attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Malfoy. Drago Malfoy.

Il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

(H)

Après les cours, Sarah s'était faite de nombreux autres amis et je décidai de rester à l'écart pour aller réviser un peu. Alors que j'arpentais les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, je tombais sur Jade, la mine déconfite.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh, rien... J'ai parlé avec Drago.

- Quoi ?! J'espère qu'il ne t'as rien fait ?

- Non t'inquiète pas. Il est pas si méchant en fait...

Je fis les yeux ronds. Malfoy, gentil ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

- Tu vas où ? J'aimerais te parler d'un truc, me demanda-t-elle, soudain gênée.

- A la bibliothèque.

- Parfait, on y sera tranquilles.

Nous arpentâmes les couloir jusqu'à l'enceinte de la bibliothèque. Là, Jade me raconta toute sa conversation avec Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle baissa le regard. Je compris aussitôt ce qu'elle me demandait de faire et je détournai le yeux.

- Hermione, si tu veux pas c'est pas grave du tout, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, enfin... Je veux bien le faire une fois... Ce n'est qu'une piqûre après tout, on verra après... répondis-je, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- C'est vrai ? Oh merci, tu es géniale ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt que j'eus prononcé ces paroles qu'elle m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Madame Pommfresh nous accueillit très chaleureusement et comprit presque aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et l'infirmière prépara la seringue. Je n'aimais pas les piqûres et grimaçai légèrement lorsqu'elle enfonça l'aiguille. Jade était à mes côtés, me regardant avec compassion et gratitude. Pommfresh remplit l'équivalent d'un verre dans une petite bouteille en verre et la tendit à Jade. Elle retira l'aiguille et passa un coton dessus puis me fit signe que c'était terminé. Jade remercia l'infirmière et nous sortîmes rapidement. Puis, prise d'un doute je demandai :

- Jade, tu ne m'avais pas dit que la nourriture humaine te convenais aussi ?

Elle me décocha un sourire doux, presque maternel :

- Disons que lorsque l'on engloutit un repas complet, notre estomac a l'impression de n'avoir avalé qu'une miette de pain.

Je hochais la tête, tentant de mémoriser toutes ces informations. Il était déjà tard et l'heure du repas allait bientôt arriver.

- Tu viens manger avec nous ?

- Non, je dois aller voir ma sœur d'abord. Je vous rejoindrais peut-être.

- D'accord, pas de soucis !

Elle s'éloigna vers le dortoirs tandis que je me dirigeai vers la grande salle.

(J)

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, Sarah m'y attendais déjà et à ma grande surprise, entourée de plusieurs filles de son âge. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me présenta a ses amies qui me saluèrent d'un vague signe de main.

- Sarah ? J'ai besoin de te parler.

- Deux minutes, répondit-elle en continuant à bavarder avec ses copines.

- Sarah.

Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils, elle voyait pourtant que c'était important. Elle fit la bise à ses deux amies et elles partirent, légèrement agacées.

- Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Je voulais te dire que nos réserves vont prendre plus de temps que d'habitude.

- Et c'est tout ?

Je tentai de garder mon calme, elle savait que ça m'énervait et elle jouait là-dessus pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

- Sarah, dois-je te rappeler que je dois faire des réserves pour deux en attendant l'hiver ?

- Tu n'aurais pas à le faire si je venais avec toi. Répliqua-t-elle, méprisante.

Sarah avait manifesté son envie de venir chasser il y a un an, elle s'estimait assez mature pour ça, ce qui était totalement faux.

- Hors de question. Surtout dans cette forêt, je ne la connais pas encore assez bien pour ça.

- Bon, et sinon ?

Je lui tendis la bouteille remplie du sang d'Hermione. Son attitude changea du tout au tout : elle releva la tête, et on aurait dit une petite fille sans défense à qui on tendait le jouet de ses rêves. Elle se saisit maladroitement de la bouteille et me demanda :

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Oui, Hermione a accepté, mais je pense que c'était la première et la dernière fois.

Sarah observa longuement l'objet avant de déclarer d'une petite voix :

- Il n'y en a pas assez pour toi.

- Peu importe. Bois-la Sarah.

- Jade, tu en as besoin...

- BOIS JE TE DIS !

Sarah eu un mouvement de recul et je soupirai, consternée. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

- Sarah... Ce que je fais c'est pour toi, tu as besoin de ce sang. Je peux encore tenir.

- Jade, ça fait presque deux mois que tu n'as pas bu de sang humain.

Je tressaillis, ça faisait si longtemps ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui acceptera.

- Il y a aussi une autre solution, tu le sais.

Bien sûr. L'autre solution était de prendre le sang par la force, mais je refusais de me soustraire à ça.

- Bois.

Sarah s'exécuta et bu d'une traite la petite bouteille, lâchant un râle de contentement ensuite. Je lui sourit et me relevai.

- Allez, il est temps de rejoindre les autres à la grande salle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

(J)

Sarah pénétra dans la grande salle toute gueillerette, tandis que j'affichais une mine pâle et renfrognée. Je vis aussitôt Hermione qui me faisait un signe de la main, tandis que Sarah avait déjà trouvée sa bande d'amis. Avant de m'installer je cherchai Drago du regard, et le repérai à la table des serpentard. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et je lui répondis de même. Je m'assis aux côtés d'Hermione et elle me présenta ses amis :

- Voilà Ronald Weasley, alias Ron, dit-elle en montrant un rouquin tout sourire et en train de se goinfrer.

Il me serra la main de ses doigts gras et dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible la bouche pleine.

- Hein ?

- Il a dit « tu es Jade c'est ça ? », me traduis Hermione, consternée.

- Oui, Jade Vanders.

- Et lui, c'est Harry Potter.

Je fis les yeux ronds. Harry Potter ? Le survivant ? Devant mon air subjugé, Harry répondit à mes interrogations muettes :

- Enchanté Jade, et je suis bien Harry Potter, l'élu et blablabla...

- C'est un honneur Harry, on m'a tellement parlé de toi !

- Vraiment ?

- Enfin, façon de parler, c'est plutôt les journaux qui m'ont parlés de toi ! Ajoutai-je en souriant.

Harry fit un grand sourire et Ron sourit la bouche toujours pleine. Soudain, Hermione baissa le ton et murmura presque :

- Les gars, vous êtes au courant que Jade est un vampire. Elle a besoin de sang.

Je deviens aussitôt pâle comme un linge, mais pas autant que les deux garçons.

- Hermione ! M'exclamai-je.

- Jade, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je ne suis pas prête à recommencer la prise de sang... C'est trop pour moi...

- Je sais Hermione et je ne t'en veux absolument pas, c'est déjà exeptionnel que tu aies voulu le faire. Les garçons, ne vous sentez pas obligés, je trouverais un autre moyen.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry, perdu.

Je leur expliquai tout ce que j'avais dit à Hermione et Ron pâli à l'evocation de « sang » et « piqûre ». Aussitôt après mon monologue, Ron déclara :

- Jade, je suis désolé mais je ne supporte pas les prises de sang. Les piqûres me terrifient et voir mon propre sang me fait presque vomir.

- Ron, ce n'est pas grave du tout, le rassurai-je.

- Quant à moi, ajouta Harry, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que voldemort sache que tu es ici.

- Mais, comment serai-ce possible ? Demandai-je, étonnée.

- C'est assez compliqué, mais disons qu'il peut en quelque sorte voir dans mon esprit. Et je peux t'assurer que les mangemorts tenteront de te livrer à lui.

Je soupirai, il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution au plus vite.

(H)

Jade semblait désespérée, et devant le refus de tous les élèves elle décida de s'en aller. Je devinai qu'elle allait chasser, pour ses fameuses réserves. Mais quelque chose me turlupinait dans toute cette histoire. Pourquoi faire une prise de sang si elle peut tout simplement mordre les gens ? Je décidai aussitôt de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Arrivée là-bas, je pris tous les livres qui pouvaient évoquer les vampires. En lisant attentivement ces ouvrages, je découvris que la morsure était plutôt douloureuse et qu'elle laissait des marques. Mais comment deviens-t-on un vampire si ce n'est pas par une simple morsure ? En parcourant encore plus de livres, je compris finalement l'étrange rituel : d'abord, il faut effectivement être mordu par un vampire. Ensuite, il faut boire le sang du vampire. Or, si l'on arrête à cette étape, on devient dépendant du sang de l'autre. Pour finaliser la transformation il faut... Je laissai échapper un petit cri. Il faut mourir. Je refermai en hâte tous les livres et les rangeai à leur place. Je sortis précipitemment de la bibliothèque, l'esprit confus. J'ingorais depuis combien de temps Jade n'avait pas bu de sang humain mais elle semblait très affaiblie.

(J)

La chasse m'avait épuisée, j'avais même du mal à respirer. J'avais l'impression que les quatres bouteilles de sang que je tenais pesaient une tonne. Je dû m'allonger à un moment, et ce n'est qu'après que je remarquai que c'était le même endroit que ce matin. Je lâchai les bouteilles au sol et tentai de me calmer, j'étais plus faible que jamais. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front, j'étais en nage. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante me prit au niveau de l'estomac. Je me retins de crier, mais bon sang ce que c'était douloureux. J'avais déjà ressentit cette douleur auparavant, mais pas avec une telle intensité.

- Jade !

Je reconnu la voix de Drago qui s'accroupit à mes côtés. Je ne distinguai pas son visage avec le soleil, mais il semblait inquièt.

- Jade, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Je le regardai, un sourire en coin. Il comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Une hésitation se lit sur son visage et il retroussa sa manche.

- Vas-y.

Je rêve où il me demandais de le mordre ? Je fis non de la tête et il insista en me mettant son avant-bras sous le nez. Je ne pouvais pas resister, j'en avais besoin.

- Drago...

Il me questionna du regard et je tapotai ma nuque pour lui expliquer. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'est l'endroit le moins douloureux et le plus nutritif. Avec peine, je me relevai et Drago s'adossa au mur derrière lui.

- Je... suis désolée... murmurai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire pincé et détourna la tête pour que j'ai accès à son cou. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et mordit le plus doucement possible sa nuque. Il gémit lorsque je perçais sa chair et ses mains vinrent enserrer ma taille. J'aspirai le sang, et la douleur dans mon estomac se calma progressivement. Drago serrait avec force mes hanches, une grimace sur le visage. Après quelques secondes, je me détachai de lui et essuyai ma bouche. Je me sentais tellement mieux, et lui tellement mal. La morsure lui avait laissé deux petits trous qui ne tarderons pas à se refermer. S'aperçevant qu'il me tenait encore par la taille, il me lâcha brutalement, rouge pivoine. Je le remerciai ensuite avec toute la gratitude dont je pouvais faire preuve et il se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête avant d'ajouter :

- N'en parle à personne.

Et il partit une fois de plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

(J)

Drago m'avait été d'une grande aide, mais je savais que je ne pourrais plus compter sur lui. Ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'il ne vient plus sur les marches et il fait tout pour m'éviter. Quand je croise malencontreusement son regard, je n'y vois que de la haine et de la colère avant qu'il le détourne précipitamment. Hermione avait deviné ma détresse et m'avait rapidement demandé de quoi il s'agissait.

- Jade, tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ?

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je peux juste te dire que je n'ai plus besoin de sang humain.

Son visage s'illumina et elle déclara, soulagée :

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! Qui a accepté de le faire ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas dire son nom, c'est... une promesse, mentis-je peux fière.

Hermione souleva un sourcil d'étonnement mais respecta mon silence. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

Alors que nous sortions de la grande salle, un petit mot en papier vint se déposer délicatement dans mes mains après avoir fait le tour de ma tête. Je le dépliai et y reconnu l'écriture d'Albus :

« J'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau, affaire urgente. Sinon j'aime beaucoup les tartes aux citron. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et montrai le mot à Hermione. Elle le lit attentivement avant de rigoler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demandai-je, un peu perdue.

- Si Dumbeldore a ajouté qu'il aimait les tartes aux citron, c'est parce que c'est le mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau.

Je fis un grand « aaah » lorsque je compris enfin l'allusion, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Albus et enfin arrivée devant le tableau, je prononçai le mot de passe. C'était différent de la dernière fois, où l'escalier en colimasson était déjà ouvert. Arrivée à l'encadrement de la porte, je découvris Dumbeldore de dos, ses longs cheveux blancs et frisonnant jusqu'au bas du dos. Je soupirai, Albus avait toujours eu un penchant pour les cheveux longs, étant jeune, il avait constamment une queue de cheval brune sur le haut du crâne. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit signe d'avancer, ce que je fis pour me retrouver à ses côtés, observant Poudlard par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est ce qui est si urgent Albus ? Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

- Jade, je te suis très reconnaissant pour ton aide et que deux vampires sont un atout non négligeable... -il marqua une pause- Il va nous falloir plus d'aide.

Je fronçai les sourcils et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Nous avons besoin de plus de vampires.

Je me pétrifiai sur place. Etait-il sérieux ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce que cela impliquait ?

- Albus, vous avez perdu la tête ? Vous pensez vraiment que des vampires viendrons risquer leur vie pour Poudlard ? C'est déjà un exploit que Sarah et moi soyons là...

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je ne répondis pas et il continua en faisant les cents pas.

- Je me disais que nous pourrions aller voir les vampires que tu connaissais pour commencer. Si je viens avec toi, je pourrais peut-être le persuader de nous aider. Si ces vampires s'allient à notre cause, nous pourrions en convaincre d'autres et...

- Albus.

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air désespéré.

- Vous savez bien qu'ils n'accepteront jamais. Les sorciers ont fait trop de tort a notre race dans le passé, ajoutai-je, sincèrement désolée.

Il ne répliqua pas, et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Je m'avançai vers lui et posai une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et plongea son regard empli de tristesse vers moi. Je frissonnai et reculai d'un pas. Il déclara, désespéré :

- Tu es notre seul espoir.

Je baissai les yeux et m'enfuis de son bureau, ne pouvant pas soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

(H)

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, je l'admets, mais je devais savoir qui avait eu le courage de donner son sang à Jade. En réfléchissant bien, Jade n'avait parlé de ça qu'avec moi, Ron et Harry, mais il était fort probable que d'autres personnes nous aient entendus. Je demandai à Neville, mais j'écartai aussitôt cette piste : je venais quasiment de lui apprendre que Jade était un vampire. Ensuite je demandai à Seamus qui aurait très bien pu entendre, mais il ignorait totalement de quoi je parlais, idem pour Ginny, Cho, Blaize et tous ceux à qui je demandais. Je perdais tout espoir quand Luna vint m'aborder.

- Salut, Luna.

- Bonjour Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien mais je suis un peu occupée là, répondis-je, un peu agacée.

- Quel dommage, j'avais cru comprendre que tu cherchais qui avait donné son sang à Jade.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et elle ajouta, son air innocent toujours scotché au visage :

- J'ai entendu leur conversation, et figure-toi que ça s'est passé juste là.

Elle désignait les marches aux loin qui donnaient sur la forêt interdite. Impatiente, je demandai à Luna plus de détails :

- Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais j'ai vu Jade qui s'écroulait au sol, puis un garçon est arrivé et je crois qu'il l'obligeait à le mordre. Après, ils se sont adossés contre le murs et Jade l'a mordu. Ils avaient l'air très proche d'ailleurs.

- Qui était ce garçon Luna, qui ? Demandai-je, à bout de nerfs.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais il n'y a qu'un seul garçon aux cheveux platine...

Elle s'en alla en sautillant, me laissant pantelante. Malefoy ? C'est impossible, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage où même l'envie de faire ça... Je digérai amèrement la nouvelle en me ruant vers la grande salle. Il était temps d'avoir une explication avec Jade.

(J)

Je faisais les cents pas depuis au moins une demi-heure depuis la conversation qu'Albus et moi avions eu. Je ne savais pas quelle décision prendre et une fois que je pensais avoir trouvé la bonne, un autre problème surgissait dans ma tête et me faisait tout reprendre à zéro. Alors que je faisais toujours les cents pas en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, ma sœur déboula dans notre chambre. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle me vit et fronça les sourcils, un peu effrayée :

- Heu... Jade tu fais quoi là ?

- Je réfléchis.

- J'avais deviné, mais ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas réfléchi comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je me jetai sur le lit en grognant, je n'en pouvais plus. Pourquoi n'étions nous tout simplement pas restées dans notre maison ? Nous serions en train de jouer a des jeux vidéos en nous goinfrant de cochonneries moldues à cet instant précis... J'expliquai finalement la situation à Sarah, qui pour une fois, semblait le prendre au sérieux. Après quelques minutes, elle déclara, sûre d'elle :

- Il faut essayer.

- Quoi ?

- Vous devez y aller, toi et Albus. Je suis sûre que certains d'entre eux pourrons changer d'avis rien que pour se venger de tu-sais-qui.

- Voldemort Sarah, il s'appelle Voldemort. Qu'est ce que ça change de l'appeler par son prénom ? Il essaiera de nous tuer d'un manière où l'autre de toute façon.

Étrangement, Sarah esquissa un grand sourire. Elle était si belle, tous les garçon tombaient à ses pieds de toute façon, qu'ils soient plus âgés où plus jeunes... Elle a hérité de la beauté de maman, et moi du soi-disant charme de mon père, comme disait ma mère.

- Jade, je viens avec toi, déclara Sarah déterminée.

- Hors de question.

- Je viens Jade, je n'ai plus 4 ans !

- Non Sarah tu n'en as que 13.

- ... Théoriquement j'en ai 113... marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est trop dangereux, les vampires nous appréciaient déjà peu à cause de notre amitié avec Albus, alors tu imagines leur réaction si j'arrive avec lui ? Ils essaieront peut-être de nous tuer, je ne veux pas t'emmener avec moi.

Sarah fronça les sourcils et soupira, visiblement énervée et déçue.

- Écoute, dis-je en posant les mains sur ses épaules, il me reste quelques réserves à faire, je te promets que dès que je reviens, tu viendras chasser avec moi.

Son visage s'illumina et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai, j'ai bien repéré les coins dangereux de la forêt, ça devrait le faire, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me remercia et me gratifia d'un gros câlin avant de s'enfuir de la chambre. Quant à moi, il fallait que je retourne à la grande salle pour annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione et aux autres.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

(H)

Lorsque j'aperçus Jade à l'entrée de la grande salle, je me ruai sur elle et l'emmenai dans un coin plus discret sans qu'elle ai le temps de riposter.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je sais qui t'as donné son sang, dis-je de but en blanc.

Jade pâli en quelques secondes, puis balbutia :

- Mais... enfin... pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Jade, Drago Malefoy est le garçon le plus cruel de serpentard, il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Et bien peut-être qu'il n'a pas été sympa avec vous, mais c'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie ! Répliqua Jade, excédée.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne fait jamais quelque chose sans avoir un plan derrière la tête. Jade, méfie-toi de Malefoy, fais-moi confiance !

Elle marqua une pause et je posai une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Elle soupira et reprit son habituel sourire :

- D'accord, mais ne m'oblige pas à penser de mauvaises choses sur lui.

- Promis.

Nous retournâmes dans la grande salle et allâmes nous asseoir aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron. Aussitôt, Jade prit la parole.

- Bon... Je dois partir pendant quelques temps avec Albus.. Euh, Dumbeldore. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en dire plus, mais nous partons à la recherche d'autres vampires.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry. C'est rare que Dumbeldore quitte le château comme ça.

Jade acquiesça et s'en alla presque aussitôt, comme prise de remords.

(J)

J'étais une fois de plus retournée sur les marches, regrettant presque ma décision de partir. En y réfléchissant, j'étais incroyablement bien à Poudlard, je m'étais même fait des amis. Sans compter Sarah qui s'amusait comme une petite folle. Soudain quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, et je pu deviner à l'odeur que c'était Drago.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Je rigolai et il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu m'ignores et me regarde comme si je venais de tuer quelqu'un depuis sept jours et tu reviens me parler comme ça. T'es bizarre.

Il sourit à ma remarque mais ne répondit néanmoins pas à mon interrogation.

- Oui, en effet, dis-je après quelques secondes, je pars avec Dumbeldore à la recherche de vampires. Génial... ajoutai-je, pince sans rire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment appréciée et que les vampires n'aiment pas les sorciers. Tu vois le tableau...

- Donc, tu ne m'apprécies pas ?

Je me relevai pour me mettre face à lui et lui sourit de toutes mes dents :

- Tu dois êtres l'un des seul sorciers que j'aime, dommage pour toi !

Il explosa de rire et je fis de même, emportée par son rire communicatif. Une fois que nous nous sommes calmés, il déclara en se relevant :

- Je vais devoir y aller, les cours vont bientôt recommencer et je suis à l'autre bout du château.

- Pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'ici alors ?

Il me regarda intensément et dit, la voix un peu trop suave à mon goût :

- J'espérais peut-être te revoir.

Et il s'en alla encore en ayant le dernier mot, ce que je commençais à trouver agaçant.

(H)

Jade était probablement déjà partie, car Dumbeldore n'était pas présent au repas du soir. En revanche, je remarquai avec dégoût que Lavande était presque en train de baver sur Ron. Bien sûr, cet imbécile-là n'y voyait rien, et je dois dire que ça m'arrangeai un peu. Harry quant à lui, était tracassé par la bataille imminente et cherchais à tout pris un moyen de trouver les horcrux. J'aurais du demander à Jade de les accompagner, j'aurais sûrement pu leur être d'une grande aide...

En finissant mon repas, je sorti de la grande salle et tombai nez à nez avec Malefoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais nous restâmes tous les deux muets et face à face. D'habitude, il m'aurait traité de sang-de-bourbe et je l'aurais traité d'arrogant et d'autre insultes. Mais là, c'était étrange, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savions quoi dire. Puis, doucement, je murmurai :

- Merci, pour Jade.

Il écarquilla les yeux et j'ajoutai aussitôt :

- Ne t'en prends pas à elle, j'ai deviné toute seule. C'est très... courageux de ta part.

- Ne te méprends pas Granger, me coupa-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai pas fait ça par pure bonté, tu devrais t'en douter. J'ai... d'autres plans derrière la tête...

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'apprêtai à répliquer quand il se mit à ricaner. Il me saisit le menton et me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix grave :

- Des plans qu'une petite miss-je-sais-tout comme toi n'ira pas contrarier. D'accord ?

Je virai subitement au rouge et il me lâcha, un sourire en coin. Il voulait utiliser Jade ? Mais pourquoi ? Non, c'était... Tout à fait le genre de Malefoy. Puis, je repensai à Jade, et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, à sa grande surprise.

- Mon pauvre Malefoy, si tu crois que Jade va se laisser prendre dans tes filets...

- Toutes les filles succombent à mon charme, répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Et bien pas moi.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles lorsque je vis un sourire malsain se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je décidai de partir pendant qu'il était encore temps, mais pas sans l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose qui m'était destiné :

- Pour l'instant, Granger...

(J)

Je rejoignis Albus quelques heures plus tard, munie d'un gros sac à dos et d'affaires confortables. Il était déjà prêt, mais n'avait en revanche emmené qu'une petite trousse digne d'une pochette de soirée.

- Vous n'emmenez que ça ? Le questionnai-je en désignant sa pochette.

- Oh, c'est une pochette magique, elle contient beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle en a l'air.

- Vraiment ? S'il vous plaît, je peux en avoir une ?

- Désolé, je n'en ai qu'un seul exemplaire, répondit-il en haussant les les épaules.

Je soupirai et le regardai éteindre les lumières de son bureau d'une main.

- Albus, où allons nous en premier ?

- Et bien, je comptais sur toi pour me le dire. Je pensais peut-être à ce petit James Stewart que j'avais rencontré.

- Oh, non pitié Albus ! Ce garçon est infect !

En effet, James est le pire goujat de tous les temps, il a tenté de me séduire plusieurs fois sans succès, et ne cesse d'enchaîner les coups d'un soir.

- Jade, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut d'abord réunir plusieurs vampires avant de nous attaquer aux clans.

- Je sais... Allons-y maintenant, si je me souviens bien, sa maison est à l'est. Vous avez un moyen de transport professeur ?

- Nous pouvons transplaner. Prends mon bras.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander qu'est ce que c'était que dès que j'effleurai son bras, nous nous retrouvâmes en un clin d'œil dans les quartier de Eden Sreet, là où James habitait. Transplaner était affreusement désagréable et un mal de tête m'assaillit dès notre arrivée.

- Jade, tu te souviens d'où est sa maison ?

- Attendez que mon cerveau se remette en place...

Il esquissa un sourire à ma remarque et nous nous mîmes en route. La maison de James n'était pas loin, et l'une des plus belles et clinquantes du quartier. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je frappai à contre-coeur.

- Pitié, n'essaie pas de le tuer...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

(J)

Lorsque James ouvrit la porte, je vis d'abord son sourire s'éclairer quand il m'aperçut, puis son visage se décomposa quand son regard vint se poser sur Albus. La haine se mit à déformer progressivement ses traits, et par réflexe, je me postai devant Dumbeldore, pour lui signifier ma position. Alors qu'il allait visiblement sauter sur lui, son visage laissa place à l'incompréhension quand il comprit que je le protégeai. Il recula d'un pas et je cessai de montrer les dents à mon tour.

- Jade, qu'est ce que tu... commença-t-il.

- Pas ici, le coupai-je en regardant autour de moi. Laisse-moi rentrer, je vais tout t'expliquer.

James fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Il finit par s'écarter de la porte pour nous laisser entrer, non pas sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Albus. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, il s'écria :

- Putain Jade ! Pourquoi t'as ramené l'assassin de tes parents ? Tu es malade ? A moins que...

Il esquissa un demi-sourire et plissa les yeux en direction d'Albus.

- ... A moins que tu veuilles que nous le tuons ensemble.

- James !

Il se tourna vers moi, son air menaçant ayant complètement disparu. Albus prit la parole :

- Je ne suis pas l'assassin de ses parents. Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Nous nous installâmes sur une table ronde et Dumbeldore commença son récit. Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas laisser échapper de larmes et respirai un grand coup à la fin. James semblait bouleversé et il avait posé sa main sur la mienne tout au long du récit, une main si réconfortante que je n'eus pas la force d'enlever. Après un long silence, je déclarai :

- La vrai raison de notre présence va probablement t'étonner, et je ne serais pas surprise que tu refuses.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, répliqua-t-il, le plus sérieux possible.

- L'école Poudlard va se battre contre Voldemort.

Albus et James tressaillirent en même temps lorsque j'évoquai son nom.

- Ils ont besoin de nous. Ils ont besoin de vampires pour se battre.

James écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sembla enfin comprendre. Il se leva un peu trop brusquement et s'enfuit à l'étage supérieur. Albus me regarda avec espoir, et je lui dis aussitôt :

- C'est dur pour lui, je vous rappelle que sa sœur à été tuée par des sorciers.

- Que sont devenus ses parents ?

- Vous avez déjà oublié ?

Albus réfléchit longuement et soupira lorsqu'il se remémora l'enfance difficile de James :

- Il est orphelin. Désolé, ça m'était sortit de la tête.

En effet, James à toujours vécu avec moi et Sarah, du moins lorsque nos parents étaient en vie. Même si on se taquinait souvent et qu'on se bagarrait régulièrement, nous étions comme les doigts de la main. Après que les mangemorts aient sacrifiés mes parents, il s'était enfui pour mener sa vie de son côté, et je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui.

- Ne perdez pas espoir, j'ai confiance en lui, ajoutai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Même si c'est sûrement le plus grand séducteur du monde.

Le sorcier sourit à ma remarque et James réapparut dans le salon, un sourire timide sur les lèvres :

- Je serai des vôtres.

(H)

C'était infernal, je ne pouvais plus croiser Malefoy sans perdre tout mes moyens. A chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient malencontreusement, un demi-sourire ornait son visage et je virai au rouge pivoine. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit ça, et encore moins pourquoi ça me bouleversais à ce point. Il fallait l'admettre, Malefoy était beau, très séduisant même, sans parler de ses fossettes quand il souriait... Hermione bon sang, à quoi penses-tu ? C'est ton pire ennemi, tu lui as fracassé la tête en troisième année ! Alors que je quittai en hâte le cours du professeur Rogue, Sarah m'interpella :

- Hé Hermione ! Tout va bien ?

- Ah... Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'écoutais pas le cours et tu étais perdue dans tes pensées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fatiguée...

- C'est à cause de Malefoy ?

Je manquai de m'étrangler. Comment avait-elle pu deviner qu'il était à l'origine de mes tracas ? Je tentai difficilement de dissimuler mon mal-être et répliquai en essayant de paraître détachée :

- Malefoy ? Pourquoi ce type me perturberai autant ? Ce n'est qu'un sale serpentard de première...

Bon, c'était raté pour l'air détaché. Sarah perçu d'ailleurs mon malaise et esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux...

Je rougis violemment et baissai la tête, mais sans succès puisque le sourire de Sarah s'élargit et ses yeux commençaient à pétiller de malice. Je détournai alors lentement la tête vers Malefoy en essayant de feindre la surprise, sous le regard amusé de Sarah. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, un demi-sourire orna de nouveau son visage et cette fois, il passa langoureusement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, faisant sursauter mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Il se détourna alors, non pas sans m'avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil. Je restai un long moment pantelante, mon cœur refusant de se calmer et ma respiration coupée quand la voix de Sarah me fit sursauter :

- Woah ! A ce point là ?!

- Je... De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh ça va, je suis pas débile ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

J'hésitai un moment, devais-je le lui confier ou pas ? Après tout, je ne pouvais décemment pas le dire à mes amies de Gryffondor, elles feraient un scandale. Mais Jade m'avait dit que Sarah ne savait pas tenir un secret et qu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Tant pis, j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur à Poudlard.

- Viens.

J'entraînais Sarah dans la bibliothèque, dans un coin ou personne ne pourrait nous entendre. A peine nous nous soyons assises que Sarah dit un peu trop fort :

- Allez accouche !

- Chut... D'abord, promet-moi de ne rien dire à personne, quoiqu'il arrive.

- OK OK... C'est promis...

Elle n'étais pas convaincante mais tant pis, je brûlais de lui tout lui avouer. Je lui fis le récit de ma conversation avec Malefoy et Sarah fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de sa sœur, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ensuite.

- Et bien ! Je ne pensais pas que ce type pouvait être un serial séducteur ! Déclara-t-elle à la fin de mon récit. Mais c'est quoi ce délire avec ma sœur ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'il aimerait avoir un vampire à ses côtés, enfin j'en sais rien...

- Bon peu importe, de toute façon, il en faut beaucoup plus à Jade pour se laisser séduire. Revenons-en à toi, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

- Que... quoi ?

- Est-ce tu trouves Malefoy séduisant ?

- Ben... Non, enfin... Oui, mais non...

- Hermione, soupira-t-elle, il va falloir te montrer plus coopérante si tu veux que je t'aide.

Je soupirai à mon tour. Ce n'était clairement pas dans mes habitudes de me dévoiler comme ça, mais Sarah semblait avoir si confiance... Et puis, d'après ce que Jade m'avait dit, elle avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons pour son âge.

- Oui, Drago est séduisant. Très séduisant même...

- Et bien voilà, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de courir l'embrasser ?

- On se déteste !

Sarah fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux avant de déclarer en secouant la tête :

- Non, non, non... Si vous vous détestiez, de un tu ne réagirais pas comme ça, et de deux il ne te dévorerais pas du regard comme ça.

- Je t'assure Sarah, nous nous détestons depuis la première année. Tu as vu comment il était lorsque tu es arrivée ? Il m'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe !

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a envie de toi.

Je tressaillis. C'était impossible, pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces années de haine et de méchanceté. Et puis, il y avait Ron...

- Tu ne comprends pas. Jamais il ne « s'abaisserait » à quelqu'un comme moi...

- Hermione, tu es déjà sortie avec un garçon ? Demanda-elle de but en blanc.

Je virai au pâle et baissai la tête en balbutiant. Sarah s'adossa sur sa chaise et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

- Et je suppose que tu es une parfaite élève, assidue en cours et que tu repousses n'importe quel garçon qui s'intéresserait à toi, pas vrai ?

Elle prit mon silence pour un oui et d'une main, elle me releva la tête en la posant sur mon menton.

- Hermione, c'est pour ça que tu l'intéresses...

- Hein ?

Sarah se fendit du plus adorable sourire que j'ai jamais vu et continua :

- Tu es une fille inaccessible, froide et absolument pas intéressé par les garçons...

Jusque là...

- ...Alors qu'il sait que tu as un fond sauvage, un désir enfouit en toi qui attends d'être libéré. Malefoy veut probablement être celui qui réveilleras cette pulsion.

Je virai au rouge pivoine. Sarah savait vraiment de quoi elle parlait, et la voir ainsi débiter sur moi me donnait presque envie de rire. Une passion en moi ? Du désir ? Je ne pu refouler un ricanement et Sarah enleva sa main de mon menton, un peu vexée.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Pas du tout en fait... Sarah, je te remercies de tes conseils, mais je n'ai pas de « désir sauvage » ou de « pulsion » en moi... répliquai-je, mesquine.

Je décidai de m'en aller et me dirigeai vers la sortie lorsque la voix de Sarah me stoppa.

- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, d'où viens cette chaleur dans ton ventre, ce cœur qui palpite et ces mains moites quand tu le vois ?

Je rougis encore. Elle avait deviné ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas nier cette attraction que j'avais pour lui. Je m'imaginais alors poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et cette maudite chaleur refit surface dans mon ventre. Sarah avait raison sur toute la ligne.

(J)

Nous avions décidé de rentrer à Poudlard avant de poursuivre nos recherches. Tout d'abord parce que Dumbeldore ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps hors du château, il devait absolument rester pour gérer ce qu'il s'y passait. Ensuite parce qu'à par James, je n'avais aucune connaissance susceptible de nous aider, tandis que James avait des centaines d'amis, enfin, surtout d'amies féminines qui seraient prêts à nous aider. Alors que James rassemblait ses affaires personnelles, il me demanda :

- Alors comme ça, tu veux aider les sorciers. Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris au juste ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris cette décision, c'est Sarah.

- Sarah ?

- Elle a fait un caprice pour un garçon de Poudlard qu'elle a dû croiser et elle s'est mit en tête de les rejoindre...

- Je la reconnais bien là... ricana-t-il.

Il réussit à m'arracher un sourire et referma sa valise.

- Bah, je repris, ça m'a été bénéfique au final. Je sais qui a tué mes parents et je vais pouvoir les venger. Chouette non ?

J'esquissai cette fois un sourire triste, et James s'approcha de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ça faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus que cette étreinte fit déferler en moi tous nos souvenirs d'enfance, et je l'enlaçai à mon tour.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi...

Nous nous décollâmes l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant nous lâcher. Il m'étudia longuement, caressant doucement mes cheveux, comme avant. J'avais oublié à quel point James était beau, avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses petits yeux bleus et son teint mat. Sans parler de sa mâchoire dessinée et de ses joues lisses et creuses. James avait tout du play-boy parfait et j'avais manqué plus d'une fois de tomber sous son charme, d'ailleurs, il avait toujours montré un plus grand intérêt pour moi, sans que je sache pourquoi. Doucement, il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Jade...

Il se pencha doucement vers moi, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Puis, je revins brusquement à la réalité et m'écartai soudainement de lui. Je voulais m'éloigner mais il me retint par la main.

- Jade, s'il te plaît... murmura-t-il. J'ai changé tu sais, j'ai arrêté les conneries avec les filles, je suis sérieux maintenant.

- Et comment je pourrais en être sûre ?

Il resta muet, comme je le pensais. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant ma main et je murmurai :

- C'est trop tôt James. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi.

Cette fois, il lâcha mollement ma main et je sortis de sa maison, non pas sans l'entendre jurer dans sa barbe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

(J)

A peine nous étions entrés dans le château que tous les regards se braquèrent sur James, en particulier ceux des filles. Je grimaçai en voyant à quel point elles s'agglutinaient autour de lui pendant que je lui indiquai nos appartements. Albus nous avait abandonné dès que nous avions franchi les portes, allant s'enfermer dans son bureau sans plus d'explications. James avait dû sentir mon agacement car il s'était saisit de ma main et la serrait avec force. Je lui souris, incertaine. Je ne savais toujours pas si nous en étions au stade amis d'enfances, où étions passé à autre chose... En tout cas, ça a suffit à faire reculer toutes ces adolescentes qui bavaient devant lui. Une fois arrivée devant le tableau, je prononçai le mot de passe, sous le regard éberlué de James. A peine posa-t-il un pied à l'intérieur qu'une masse sombre se jeta sur lui. Cette masse qui le fit chanceler était en fait Sarah, toute excitée à l'idée de le revoir. Il faut dire qu'elle à été encore plus affectée que moi par le départ de James, elle le considérait comme son grand-frère... Il ria aux éclats en serrant Sarah dans ses bras, puis il entreprit de la chatouiller et elle tomba au sol, hilare. Ils finirent par se relever, à bout de souffle, et les voir ainsi raviva tellement de souvenirs que j'en eu les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, James se tourna vers moi, un peu trop grave.

- Jade, j'aimerais te parler, c'est important.

- Euh... Vas-y, je t'écoute... répondis-je, prise au dépourvu.

Alors, James jeta un regard discret vers Sarah, et je compris qu'il voulait qu'on parle, mais seul à seul. Sarah ne sembla pas remarquer notre attitude et souriait toujours.

- Sarah, je crois qu'Hermione t'attends en bas, elle voudrait essayer de te faire voler, mentis-je.

- C'est vrai ? Cool, j'y vais !

Elle fila vers la porte, mais se retourna pour lui dire, sourire aux lèvres :

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

James resta un instant surpris, puis lui sourit franchement avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit en fermant le tableau derrière elle. Je soupirai, soulagée que toute cette agitation prenne fin.

- Sarah est vraiment heureuse de te revoir, tu lui as beaucoup manqué, je dis en essayant de masquer ma tension.

- Elle m'a beaucoup manquée aussi. Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Je lui souriais de nouveau, d'un sourire désolé, un sourire qui voulait dire « désolée que des mangemorts aient tués mes parents et que tu te sois enfuit comme ça. ». Je m'affalai sur le lit, et James s'assit sur celui d'en face. Je crois que Dumbeldore avait mentionné une autre chambre à l'autre bout du couloir pour les futurs recrues, mais il y avait un troisième petit lit, qui servait en fait à entreposer le bazar de Sarah. James se racla la gorge, me ramena à la réalité :

- Jade, le sang te manque pas vrai ?

Je tressaillis, comment avait-il deviné que j'étais plutôt en difficulté ces temps-ci ?

- Et bien... Euh... balbutiai-je, complètement décontenancée.

- S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de me mentir, je te connais par cœur Je te sens faible, fatiguée.

Je soupirai, son regard était si inquiet que je ne pus le soutenir. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose :

- Je vois, tu te nourris encore de sang en demandant gentiment et poliment ? Déclara-t-il, sarcastique.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais, mais ne pu qu'acquiescer.

- Jade, quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas comme ça que nous fonctionnons ? Tu sais très bien comment il faut s'y prendre...

- Non, je le coupais. Je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à un humain. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Jade, c'était un accident...

- Tu appelles ça un accident toi ? Répliquai-je, un peu en colère. Vider entièrement un humain de son sang, tu appelles ça un accident ?

- Tu n'avais pas bu depuis des mois, tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler... continua-t-il en se voulant rassurant.

- Sarah m'as vue, elle a tout vu.

- Elle ne t'en veux pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle a tout oublié.

- Tout oublié ? Je m'écriai en me levant brusquement. Tu crois tout savoir mais tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne vois pas son regard quand je parle de sang humain, tu ne vois pas la pitié et la peur avec lequel elle me regarde à chaque fois.

James se leva, et je m'effondrai dans ses bras. Ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là ne devait plus se reproduire, plus jamais.

(H)

Sans que je sache pourquoi, Sarah m'avait rejointe dans la salle commune, en m'expliquant que je devais la faire léviter.

- Pardon ?

- Ma sœur m'a dit que tu m'attendais en bas pour essayer de me faire voler, alors ? Me répondit-elle, toute gueillerette.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! M'étonnai-je, sous son regard dépité.

Elle fit la moue et s'assit devant moi. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute allure et elle balança soudainement la tête en arrière en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ils voulaient être seuls tous les deux ! Ce que je peux être naïve...

Elle gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, dépitée. Je rigolai, c'était impressionnant ce que Sarah pouvait être un vrai spectacle à elle toute seule. Puis, je me souvins de quelque chose d'important et lui demandai :

- Au fait, qui était ce grand brun avec Jade ?

Elle tourna la tête face à moi, sans pour autant quitter la table.

- Oh, James ? C'est le copain de ma sœur.

Je fis les gros yeux. Jade m'avait pourtant certifié qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par les garçons et qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami.

- Son copain ?

- Ouais, enfin... Ils se considèrent comme des « amis d'enfance », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains. Mais bon, ça se voit que James craque sur Jade, même si elle a encore du mal à lui faire confiance.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, ouais, faut dire que James c'est clairement pas le mec le plus clean du pays. Il enchaîne les conquêtes en un temps record et il fait des soirées tous les week-end, voir même en semaine. Un vrai play-boy.

J'haussai les sourcils, complètement décontenancée. J'ignorais complètement que Jade pouvais avoir ce genre de fréquentations, enfin, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ce genre de garçon. Puis, Sarah se redressa soudainement, sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir plus à ce garçon.

- Hermione, je t'en supplie, fais-moi voler ! Me supplia-t-elle, presque à genoux sur la table.

- Sarah ! Je m'exclamai. Calme-toi, tout le monde nous regarde...

- J'arrêterai seulement quand tu diras oui, ajouta-t-elle, tout sourire.

Je soupirai et fini par acquiescer. A peine me suis-je levée que Sarah saute gracieusement au dessus de la table pour arriver à mes côtés, l'air de rien. Je secouai la tête, amusée :

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te donner en spectacle, hein ?

- Tu commences à bien me connaître !

Nous allâmes dehors, dans un petit coin tranquille pas loin de la maison d'Hagrid. Je prononçai le sort et Sarah s'éleva dans les airs, hilare. Elle criait et gigotait dans tous les sens, comme une enfant qui venait d'arriver à disneyland. Soudain, une masse sombre se dessina dans la porte d'entrée. A l'instant même où j'aperçus ses cheveux, je stoppai mon sort, plus par surprise que par envie. Sarah poussa un petit cri mais atterrit néanmoins gracieusement sur le sol.

- Hey ! Hermione, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Beugla-t-elle, le visage froncé.

Je déglutis difficilement et voyant ma stupeur, elle suivit mon regard. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait et me donna un léger coup d'épaule avant de déclarer d'un ton plein de sous-entendus :

- Bon, c'était chouette Hermione, je vous laisse. Faites pas trop de bêtises...

- Non, Sarah attends !

Alors qu'elle franchi l'encadrement de la porte, je la vit lui murmurer quelque chose avant de s'enfuir en sautillant. Il s'adossa d'une épaule sur le mur et dit d'un ton supérieur :

- Granger. Quelle surprise de te voir !

- Malefoy. Quelle horreur de te voir... je grognai, n'osant pas soutenir son regard.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il, un air faussement blessé sur le visage. Tu es si dure avec moi !

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux impeccables et s'avança vers moi, beaucoup trop près. Je maudissais intérieurement cette chaleur dans mon ventre, mes mains moite et mon cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite. Malefoy était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'écart de moi maintenant, et alors que je baissais toujours la tête vers le sol, il me la releva en posant un doigt sous mon menton, m'obligeant à plonger mon regard dans ses yeux clairs. Il susurra, un sourire en coin :

- Nous n'avons pas reparlé depuis notre dernière conversation Granger. Tu t'en souviens j'espère ?

Je rougis plus que je n'aurais dû à cette évocation, et il sourit de plus belle :

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Alors, dit-moi, t'es tu enfin décidée à succomber à la belle personne que je suis ? Dit-il, moqueur et bien trop sûr de lui.

- N...non... je balbutiai, tentant d'échapper à son regard carnassier.

- Oh, vraiment ? Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être blessé. Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi en disant ces mots, et la panique m'assaillit. Alors que nos bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, je pris peur et lui lançait un pétrificus totalus. Je m'écartai brutalement de Malefoy, le regardant rester dans cette position ridicule, les lèvres tendues en avant et une main en l'air. J'étouffai malgré moi un ricanement et murmurai des excuses, en espérant qu'il m'entende avant de m'enfuir dans le château.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

(J)

James et moi n'allions pas tarder à repartir recruter d'autres vampires, pour pouvoir ensuite nous attaquer aux clans. A plusieurs, c'était toujours plus facile. Nous avions décidé d'aller voir de nombreuses ex petites amies à James, puis ses amis proches. De mon côté, j'avais décidé de retrouver une amie d'enfance et peut-être deux ou trois amis à mes parents. Pour cela, il fallait que je retourne chez moi, et que je fasse quelque chose que je m'étais interdite de faire depuis leur mort : fouiller dans leur affaires personnelles. Après tout, s'ils m'avaient défendu de le faire quand j'étais jeune, ce n'était pas pour que je le fasse une fois adulte. Sarah comprenait que je ne veuille pas qu'elle vienne, mais elle espérait toujours que je l'emmène au dernier moment. James quant à lui s'était plutôt bien intégré dans l'école, même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi. J'étais à la fois soulagée que notre relation n'ait pas évolué à cause de nos recherches intensives, mais aussi déçue qu'il ne se soit rien passé. James avait fait preuve d'un grand sérieux ces derniers temps, et il repoussait absolument toutes les filles qui essayaient de l'approcher. Je devais avouer que je commençais à m'attacher à lui, tout en pensant que ce n'était pas une très bonne chose...

Alors que je préparais ma valise, James surgit brutalement dans la chambre, heureux comme personne. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il me souleva de terre avant de me serrer trop fort dans ses bras :

- James ! Tu m'étouffes ! Marmonnais-je dans sa chemise.

- Oups, pardon ! Dit-il sans pourtant me désserer.

- James, qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?

Il finit par me lâcher, un sourire béa sur les lèvres :

- Devine qui j'ai retrouvé ?

- Je sais pas, tatie Sue ?

- Cette vieille mégère ? Tu plaisantes ! J'ai mieux... Richard Torrance !

J'écarquillai les yeux comme des soucoupes : Richard ? Ce bon vieux richard était toujours en vie ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis des années ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour.

- Figure-toi qu'il vit reclus non loin de la forêt interdite, dans une espèce de cabane dans les arbres.

Je lui sautai au cou à mon tour. Richard à beau être plutôt âgé, c'est un combattant hors pair et un ami formidable. Je me souviens encore quand il cherchait à me courir après, et que mes parents riaient aux éclats à chacune de ses blagues. Richard, c'était ma dose d'héroïne quotidienne, mon soleil de tout les jours. Il a finit par disparaître à la mort de mes parents, comme tous les autres. Par peur, par tristesse, je ne sais pas trop.

- Comment il t'a accueilli ? Demandai-je en me détachant de lui.

- J'ai pas osé frapper, je l'ai juste aperçu à la fenêtre.

- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Dis-je, soudainement moins confiante envers James.

- Certain, t'en fais pas... répliqua-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de s'éclipser de la chambre, sourire aux lèvres.

(H)

J'étais dans la grande salle, aux côtés de Ron et d'Harry, anxieuse comme jamais. Je mangeais à toute vitesse mon repas, regardant de gauche à droite comme si j'étais espionnée. Mes deux amis avaient vite remarqué mes tracas, mais se gardèrent bien de me demander ce qui se passait. Ils pensaient sûrement que j'avais un devoir à finir et que j'avais peur qu'on vienne me le piquer. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais eut une peur aussi irrationnelle, sauf peut-être quand Lavande à faillit me voler un important dossier pour le rendre à ma place. La vérité, c'est que j'avais une trouille bleue que Malefoy surgisse de nulle part pour venir m'étriper. Je me levai et sortit rapidement de la salle commune pour aller m'enfermer dans celle des Gryffondors, où je serai en sécurité. Alors que je gravissait les escaliers déserts, une voix rugit soudainement :

- GRANGER !

Malefoy se tenait en face de l'escalier, rouge de colère. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de le trouver extrêmement attirant avec ses cheveux en batailles et sa chemise débraillée. Juste après, il s'élançait dans l'escalier pour me rattraper Au moment où il allait m'atteindre, l'escalier se mit à bouger, nous faisant chanceler dangereusement par la même occasion. Je profitai de l'inattention de Drago pour m'enfuir de l'autre côté et au moment où je posai le pieds sur le sol, l'escalier fit de nouveau des siennes, laissant Drago seul et bouillonnant de rage. Je savourai ma victoire mais me figeai lorsque je découvris que j'étais en fait sur le palier d'une porte, fermée à clé. Je n'eus pas le temps de lancer un sort pour l'ouvrir que l'escalier où Drago s'était de nouveau tourné vers moi. Saisissant une opportunité, je m'élançai vers lui, pensant esquiver en passant sous ses bras, mais c'était sans compter les caprices de ce maudit escalier. Alors que nous arrivions à la même hauteur, l'escalier bougea de nouveau, et Drago fondit sur moi. Nous nous étalâmes sur l'escalier et je me cognai violemment la tête contre les marches, Malefoy m'écrasant de tout son poids. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et se redressa sur ses bras. Mon dos me faisait atrocement mal et mes jambes allaient être couvertes d'hématomes, mais à vrai dire, j'étais plus inquiète du regard que Drago me lançai que de mes blessures superficielles. Je luttai pour ne pas me noyer dans ses iris azur, mais celui-ci me cracha presque à la figure :

- Comment oses-tu ?! Comment as-tu pu me ridiculiser comme ça Granger !

- Je... Je suis vraiment désolée... J'ai paniqué...

Attendez une minute. Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ? C'est lui qui a commencé à m'embrasser d'abord ! Reprenant du poil de la bête, je lui crachai à mon tour :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute Malefoy, c'est toi qui a voulu m'embrasser !

- Ma faute ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Si tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser tu n'avais qu'à me repousser !

Je tentai de me dégager mais Drago ne me laissa pas faire. Il coinça mes jambes entre les siennes et se saisit de mes poignets pour m'immobiliser. Son regard s'adoucit un peu, et il rapprocha son visage du mien :

- En plus, je suis certain que tu en mourrais d'envie... susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliquai-je tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

- Granger... Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu es une fille comme les autres ?

Il lâcha une de mes mains et la posa sur mon visage, bien trop écarlate à mon goût.

- Tu rougis...

Il descendit sa main juste au dessus de ma poitrine et appuya légèrement, m'arrachant un petit gémissement.

- Ton cœur s'accélère...

Il descendit sa main encore plus bas, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur mon ventre. Ma respiration commençaient à s'accélérer, tiraillée entre le désir et la peur.

- Tu as des papillons dans le ventre... Et...

Comprenant rapidement où il venait en venir et voyant sa main descendre toujours plus bas, je gigotai en vain sous lui :

- Malefoy... Arrête, je t'en prie...

Il remonta lentement sa main et saisit de nouveau mon poignet. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et susurra :

- Si tu savais à quel point j'adore quand tu dis ça...

Je frissonnai, je n'en pouvais plus. Malefoy était quelqu'un de mauvais, ma raison me disait de me débattre comme je le pouvais, mais mon corps brûlait d'épouser le sien. Lentement, il vint se placer juste devant mon visage, de façon à ce que nos nez se touchent presque. Je sentais mes lèvres qui se tendaient imperceptiblement, tandis que Drago affichait un air vainqueur, demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes, sans pour autant les joindre, et je l'entendis murmurer :

- Allons Granger, je te pensais plus déterminée...

Je finis par provoquer le baiser, lassée de résister. Je sentis avec amertume un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres, lèvres qu'il ne tarda pas à entrouvrir. C'était passionné, sauvage, totalement l'inverse de ce que j'avais imaginé pour mon premier baiser. Drago finit par lâcher mes mains pour aller les balader sur ma taille et mes cuisses, tandis que les miennes s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans ses cheveux et sur son torse. Nous nous détachâmes après des secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité, à bout de souffle. Alors que j'attendais que Drago passe de nouveau à l'attaque, il s'écarta lentement de moi, vainqueur. Je revins alors subitement à la réalité, et fulminai de rage pour m'être faite avoir si facilement. N'empêche, Malefoy embrassait divinement bien... Celui-ci boutonna sa chemise et rajusta sa cravate verte, tandis que je fis la même chose avec ma jupe. Finalement, Drago commença à descendre les escaliers, avant de se retourner vers moi, son éternel demi-sourire scotché aux lèvres :

- C'était sympa Granger... On se refait ça quand tu veux.

Je dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui asséner une baffe monumentale.


End file.
